Ignored Friends
by MYDAY123
Summary: Apple and Raven are ignring their friends. Instead, they're onoly talking to each other. This is how their ignored friends feel about it. Sorry if it seems OOC. I tried to make them in character.
1. Cerise

**I've been watching Ever After High, and I noticed Raven and Apple seem to be ignoring their friends and just talking to each other. This is a fanfic where is shows how there friends feel about this. Sorry is it's OOC.**

Cerise's POV

I looked at Raven. She was talking to Apple, again. She hasn't been talking to me lately. I could really use some help right now. My secret is getting harder to keep, and she's one of the only people who can know and help me. I wanted to talk to her bad, but I didn't want to bother her. I sighed. I just need to blow of some steam.

I started running. Raven's happy right now, why be a burden on her? She finally got her happily ever after. But what about mine? I don't need Raven, I have my parents. Suddenly, I heard a sound. I turned around. Kitty was sitting on a tree.

"Meow. I know you're secret," said Kitty.

"Kitty, don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

"I don't know, I'll think about it," she said. Then she disappeared. Kitty tried to make my secret out, and it backfired. But I had Raven with me. I had Raven to help me. I can't do this anymore.

 _Raven, I need you._


	2. Cedar

Cedar's POV

I have always been an outcast. I han't keep secrets so no one wants to be friends with me. Expect for raven, she understood me. But, now she's talking to Apple. One one talks to me. No one even glances at my art. No one notices me. When I talk to someone, thay talk to me. However, when I turn my back, they talk about how strange I am. I'm tired of it.

I wish raven would talk to her friends. I'm glad that she's getting along with Apple, but I really wish we could talk more. I want a friend who doesn't think I'm strange and doesn't care that I have to tell the truth.

 _Raven, I need you._


	3. Maddie

**My friend the other day went like, "Raven and Apple are not ignoring their friends! Lies!". She just doesn't understand. I am writing this because it's the cold hard ugly TRUTH. In fact, I'm starting to dislike Raven because she is ignoring her friends. Also, Brair is getting ignored by everyone. She is now an outcast. I am starting to really hate the new EAH.**

 **Okay, I'll stop my ranting.**

Maddie's POV

Today's another day! Another day without Raven. I have been wondering why Raven hasn't been talking to me. She's always talking to Apple now. Hmm...maybe she needs some tea?

"Hey, Raven! Do you want some tea?" I asked.

"Sorry Maddie, I'm talking to Apple right now, maybe later?" asked Raven.

"OK," I said. However, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

I really miss Raven. She's talking to Apple now all the time, I wish she would notice me. Maybe she doesn't need me anymore. I don't understand, what happened? I always cheered her up when she was sad. She had never cheered me up befre because I never need it, until now.

"Maddie, are you okay?" asked Cedar.

"No, I'm not," I said sadly.

 _Raven, I need you._


	4. Briar

Briar's POV

Apple hasn't talked to me since, well, like forever after! In fact, no one has. Even Hopper, who has a crush on me, hasn't mean talking to me. Or even looking at me! It's like a died.

"Hey Apple! I'm having a party wanna come?" I asked.

"Um...I'm really sorry Briar but I have something to do with Raven," she said.

"Why don't you two come?" I asked.

"We're going to Holly's Hair Tower Salon to get our fixed," she said. Then she left with Raven. Sorry? That doesn't cut it. She picked Raven over me! She didn't even invite me to come with her and Raven! Maybe I'm not good enough, after all, who wants a crazy party girl who falls asleep every ten seconds? I never really liked my destiny because I had to fall asleep for a 100 years and I'll never see my friends again. Now, I wish I could just fall asleep a 100 years, but that won't happen because of Raven.

I wish Apple would talk to me like we used to. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe they should be together and live happily ever after as friends. No, what am I thinking? That's lie. Apple's and Raven's old friends are just as sad as me. We need to find a way to tell them what they're doing is wrong. I will not lose hope on them. Not on Apple. I wish Apple would just come back to me, but I know this has to be done the hard way. Please notice me Apple.

 _Apple, I need you._

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, go ahead and read my other stories.**


	5. Dexter

Dexter's POV

I was so happy when I Raven became my girlfriend. I thanked Cupid over and over again. However, Raven hasn't been talking to me. She's been talking to Apple. I really miss Raven and I feel like we're not dating anymore.

"Dexter, I'm breaking up with you," she said. My heart felt like it was shattered.

"W-why?" I asked.

"I don't have the time anymore," she said. That's right. You don't have time because you're hanging out with Apple. Why is this happening to me? Is it because I'm not as good as Daring? Why?

"Dexter! We need to show them what they're doing is wrong!" she said. Raven's old friends were behind her.

"I don't think it'll work," I said sadly. I gave up hope.

"No! We can do this! Please, for Raven. For Apple," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Now let's do this!" she said.


	6. Blondie

**Hey everyone! I went on vaction for a week. I went on a boat And there's no Internet connection. I don't know what to do for the ending. Tell me if you want the ending to be sad or happy. Now enjoy the story!**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my blog Just Right! Today we'll be talking about Raven's and Apple's ignored friends. I'm one of Apple's friends and I'm feeling really sad. Oh, well. I can't control her. Right now, all of their friends, other than me, are walking up to them. Let's see what happens," I said.

"Apple, Raven, we need to talk," said Brair.

"What is it? We're a bit busy right now," said Raven.

"It's just that we feel ignored," said Cedar.

"What? We've been talking to you all week!" said Apple.

"Really? When?" asked Cerise

"Um...well..." stuttered Apple.

"We want our friends back," Maddie said.

"I'm sorry, but look at the time! We have to work on homework!" said Raven. Then they ran away. Ouch, that must of hurt.

"What should we do?" asked Dexter.

"I'll try talking to them," I said. I ran away to find them.


	7. Raven and Apple

**Hi! There's this thing called fictionpress. It's like fanfiction expect you make up the story. New characters, new plot, new story, new everything. My sister's account is MonkeyHOHO. I wrote a story on there called "Finding the Perfect Girl". There's a sequal to that story called "I Found the Perfect Girl". That's on my acount. My account is called FairyTail627.**

 **Just in case you did not understand that, I'll explain it better.**

 **Finding the Perfect Girl- MonkeyHOHO (My sister's account)**

 **So if you want, check it out!**

"Raven! Apple! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shopping," said Apple.

"Your friends need you," I said

"They don't need us. They can do fine on their own," said Raven.

"No! They need you!" I yelled.

"How?" asked Apple.

"Apple, Brair needs you. She misses you and almost everyone's ignoring her. When everyone else lost hope, she was the one who told them it wasn't impossible! They need you! I need you! I miss you! Everyone does!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"I never thought about that," said Apple.

"They don't need us!" said Raven.

"Yes they do. They need you. Cerise has this secret that only you know. It's getting harder for her to keep it."

"I forgot about that," said Raven.

"Dexter is in love with you. He had a crush on you for a long time! Maddie is your best friend! She always made you cheer up! She did a lot for you! Can't you switch it around and make her smile? Cedar hates having to always say the turth. She feels like an outcast. You expected her for who is is!"

Raven and Apple started crying.

"We've been jerks, haven't we?" they asked.

"Pretty much. You need to say sorry," I said.

"Okay."

 **The story's not over yet! I'm going to write an epilogue. First of all, I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love you guys so much! It makes me so happy to see a review! Also, thank you for all of you who favorited or did a story/author alert on me. Thank you!**


	8. Epilogue

**This is really short, oh well. Enjoy!**

"Guys, I'm sorry for ignoring you," said Apple.

"Me too," said Raven.

"It's fine," said Maddie.

"Thank you for not giving up on us," said Raven.

"It's fine, now let's party!" yelled Brair.

The music was turned on and everyone started dancing.

"So...we're dating now?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. I will never leave you again," said raven.

They kissed. Everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
